


You Can Touch, You Can Play

by Laika_the_husband (Laika_the_wife)



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Androids, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Coming Untouched, Even's Birthday, Fluff and Smut, Kinks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Bots, Sex Dolls, Sex Robots, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Surprises, cum kink, weird but hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laika_the_wife/pseuds/Laika_the_husband
Summary: It's Even's 25th birthday and Isak has set up a huge surprise for him.It's just fluffy and hot, I swear. The title is from Barbie Girl, that's a good indication of how angsty this is going to be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Isak is a sex bot! Not really, though. It's a fantasy brought to life. I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Sorry about the not-a-oneshot posting, Even's b-day caught me by surprise.

Even wasn’t keen on keeping track of his birthdays. They had always been a bit tricky for him. Another year over, and what had he done with his life? Not much. Sure, he had managed to land the perfect companion, but around his birthday even that didn’t really cheer him up. He watched Isak move on and thrive, and all he did was gather dust.

It was no use, though. He couldn’t stop time, and he couldn’t change his core. Time passed, years rolled by, and he got older. The morning of his 25th birthday arrived, and he woke up alone. First Even tried to listen if he could hear sounds of Isak making him a breakfast. It was sort of a tradition of theirs, every birthday Even got slightly burnt toast that was still white on the other side, an omelet with some eggshell in it and a really damn fine cup of coffee. It was his favourite breakfast. But now he didn’t hear anything.

The door was closed, too. They never closed the bedroom door, unless they had company and wanted to hide the mess. But now the door was closed, and on it there was a post-it note. Even got up and went to read it.

_ Good morning, birthday boy. Do NOT open this door without permission or I will never forgive you. If you need to piss, put the blindfold on and knock three times. Kisses! _

Even noticed the blindfold hanging from the door handle. He really needed to piss, so he put it on and knocked. He waited. His skin was tingling a bit. Isak’s grumpy absent mindedness of last night was starting to make sense.

The door opened. Isak took his hand and touched his upper arm, guiding him. They walked to the bathroom door together, and as Isak had shoved Even inside and closed the door Even took the blindfold off. There was a note on the mirror, too.

_ Same rules apply here. NO PEEKING. There’s a protein bar and a water bottle in the bathtub if you want breakfast. _

Even heard Isak move in the apartment. This was getting interesting. He was willing to play along, at least for now. Even relieved himself and washed his hands. He took a couple of swigs from the water bottle, but he was too anxious to eat anything. He wanted to know what was going on.

As the bedroom door closed behind him and Even pulled the blindfold off, he saw his laptop on the bed. There was a website open, and Even might have been barely awake, but he wasn’t an idiot. He laid down on his belly on the bed and looked at the site.

_ ALWAYS YOURS, Inc. _

Even stared at the screen. His mouth felt dry and wet at the same time. He remembered a conversation, months back, after watching a show that was supposed to be a documentary but was more interested in peeping and judging. It was clear Isak remembered it too. Even’s cheeks were hot, his hands moist, he had no idea he could be this nervous and this turned on at the same time. He knew that this particular fantasy was not normal, or decent, but ever since the idea had been presented to him he had revisited it in his mind regularly. And now Isak was making it a reality.

Now Even understood why Isak had insisted on that dirty photoshoot a couple of weeks back. He looked at the pictures on the webstore, of Isak in different outfits and poses, and at the product description beside it.

_ ALWAYS YOURS, Inc. is proud to present its latest, greatest model. LoveDoll-2121 has everything you can ask for a domestic partner to have. Our NearSkin technology provides ultra natural feel, and the microvascular heat units make sure your very own unit is especially lifelike. They even simulate heartbeat and breathing! The AI is highly developed and the UI is very user friendly. LoveDoll-2121 takes audio commands and responds to tactile feedback. You can touch, you can play, whatever you do - LoveDoll-2121 is ALWAYS YOURS. _

_ Use coupon code BIRTHDAYBOY when ordering for a 100 % discount and free same day shipping. _

Well. That was an offer that only a fool would refuse. Even added one LoveDoll-2121 unit, that looked really lot like Isak, to his shopping cart and went to place the order. He typoed his own name twice, because his hands were shaking so much. Somehow he managed to put down the delivery information and the coupon code, and then he clicked on PLACE ORDER.

Shit. This was going to be so good.

Even had to wipe the sweat off his lip. He couldn’t stop staring at the pictures. Other links didn’t really go anywhere, and LoveDoll-2121 was the only product the company was selling, but to be honest Even wouldn’t have wanted anything else. This model was perfect for him. In every possible way. He wondered how fast the same day delivery might be. How long would he have to wait.

While waiting Even had time to do some thinking. It really was wrong, wasn’t it? To want to have sex with something that couldn’t refuse anything. Something that was manufactured for his pleasure only. Of course Even would never, not ever, even wish for anything that wasn’t okay by Isak, but since Isak had gone through all this trouble for this birthday surprise, Even was pretty sure Isak was on board with this. Even didn’t want Isak to be his sex slave, or not have a will of his own, but this particular fantasy was. It was different. LoveDoll-2121 wasn’t a person. It wasn’t Isak.

He should have never watched Artificial Intelligence. Jude Law as a sexbot had obviously been too much for him.

Even snapped out of his thoughts when his phone buzzed. He had received a message stating that his order had now been delivered and left outside the door. Holy shit. It was here. The birthday present he didn’t know he wanted was here. Even shoved the laptop away and rushed up to his feet. He jumped to the door and opened it. His jaw dropped open.

It was a box. It looked like a box where Barbie dolls came, with the clear plastic window and bright coloured printing.  _ ALWAYS YOURS, Inc _ . was printed on it, as well as  _ LoveDoll-2121. _ This box was custom made for this purpose, and the amount of planning and care that had been put into this was making his heart melt.

The contents of the box had an opposite effect around his crotch.

It was Isak. And it wasn’t Isak. He was something else now. An object, of Even’s desires. Isak stood inside the box, his head bowed, his eyes closed, only in his underwear and plastic twist ties around his waist, ankles, wrists and neck. Just like a doll. Even was holding his breath as he opened the side of the box and pulled Isak and the cardboard sheet he was tied to out.

A booklet was tucked inside Isak’s underwear. Even took it out.  _ QUICK START GUIDE. _ This would come in handy. Even opened the booklet and read. It congratulated him for his choice, and encouraged him to do whatever he pleased with his new toy. He was instructed to first turn the unit on and only then untie it, to avoid tipping over. The unit was told to be quite robust, but if handled too roughly, it might break. The unit had a built in warning system to let the user know if it was being harmed. Even was breathing slower, heavier, as he read the list of commands on the last page. This would be so good.

Even looked up from the instructions. His new toy was incredibly beautiful. Exquisitely crafted. Isak had really outdone himself this year. Even was nothing but happy to be the birthday boy today.

He took a deep breath. It was time to turn his LoveDoll-2121 unit on.

“Initiate start-up sequence of unit Isak.”


	2. Chapter 2

Isak raised his head slowly.

“Unit Isak powering up. Connecting to home network.” Isak’s voice was monotone, machine like. It didn’t sound like Isak, yet it was his voice. Even could barely breathe. “Registering unit. Please scan your thumbprint.”

Isak opened his mouth and let his tongue slide out a bit. Even stared at it. He wiped his hand quickly against his side and pressed his thumb lightly on Isak’s tongue. He waited for a second and pulled his hand back. Isak closed his mouth.

“Registering complete. All systems operational.” Isak opened his eyes. He didn’t look at Even, he was staring forward, into nothing. Like a doll. Even just stared at him for a moment, marveling at him, then he remembered the list of commands he was holding. He glanced at it.

“Uh. Begin set-up protocol, new user.” His own voice sounded strange in his ears, too. Thick and dark.

Isak turned his head a bit, towards Even. He smiled. It wasn’t Isak’s own smile, either, it was a generic, pleasant smile. How much had Isak been practicing this performance?

“Greetings. Unit Isak is ready for set-up. Please state the name the unit should use of you.”

Even considered. It was hard to think, half of his blood supply was way, way too far away from his brain. He didn’t want to be called Even, or use any other names Isak used of him. He needed something new, for this game.

“Master.”

Isak’s smile was unwavering. On a person it would have been eerie, but on a doll it was perfect.

“Thank you, master. Unit Isak is happy to serve you. You may now untie the unit.”

Yes. Of course. Even walked behind the cardboard sheet and saw the ends of the ties, twisted around each other. Even started at the tie around Isak’s neck. He untwisted it, slowly, round by round, and pushed the ends through the holes. He heard it fall on the floor.

Even took advantage of the situation. Being out of Isak’s sight. He let his disbelief and nervousness out, for a second, to be plainly visible on his face. He was the luckiest man alive, and Isak was the best boyfriend anyone could hope for. This was the best birthday ever. Even twisted all the ties open and returned to Isak.

Isak was still smiling. He was still staring at nothing, and he was still absolutely perfect. Even remembered the part about tactile feedback and really wanted to try it out. He took Isak’s hand. Isak didn’t grab his, not normally, but his fingers bent a bit and his hand followed Even’s movements.

“Unit Isak is now ready for use, master.”

Isak’s words made Even shiver in anticipation. Ready for use. To be used. He had his own sex bot, to use however he wanted. Now, that Isak had said it out loud, it somehow became reality. Even pulled Isak’s hand, lightly, and stepped back. Isak moved his legs one joint at the time, pausing very briefly between each bend. He walked, but his movements lacked the flow that people had. He walked like a machine. Like a toy.

It. Not he, it. Unit Isak was a thing, and Even was now ready to think of it as such. He licked his lips quickly and pulled a bit harder. He walked his toy to the bed and guided it sitting down. Even pressed his fingers under unit Isak’s chin and raised its face. He bowed down and kissed it, on the lips, curious.

Unit Isak moved its lips in the kiss. It didn’t really kiss him back, the lips just moved up and down in a gentle nibbling motion. It was really intriguing. Like kissing a robot. Even really liked it. He kissed it harder, and it let him. It received everything willingly, passively. Even tugged at its bottom lip with his teeth.

Normally Isak would have grabbed him and pulled him down on the bed with him. Unit Isak did no such thing. It sat there, simulating the kiss. Even placed his hand on its shoulder, stroking it gently. It felt like skin, like flesh, it was smooth and soft and strong. Even ran his touch down the arm, all the way to the fingers and palm, and as he touched them they curled up again, in a doll like hold. A neat feature, indeed.

“Do you understand me?” Even asked. Unit Isak tilted its head.

“Invalid command. Please use a valid command.”

_ Thank you. _ Isak was really delivering here, he was giving Even a total free pass. No need to ask any permission, no talking, just an object. A target. Isak was surrendering himself fully, and that thought was such a turn on. Even was so hard it was almost ridiculous. He checked the manual again. Fully posable. Sucking function activates with oral stimulation. Self lubricating oral orifice.

That was an invitation if he’d ever seen one.

Even pulled unit Isak up from the bed. He moved the unit’s legs, bending them and placing them on the bed, and managed to get his doll on its knees on the bed. The positioning felt so intense. He was in total control of this toy, and it bent to his will without any friction or trouble. Even moved the unit’s arms and hands, and then guided it on its hands and knees. Finally, he turned its head, face forward, neck stretched out, a little press on the corner of the lips made the unit open its mouth. Even stepped back to take a look at it. Isak stayed perfectly still, his eyes distant and vacant, his expression without any consciousness.

Fuck, that was hot. Funny how sometimes you didn’t know how much you wanted something before it was delivered to you. Even wiped his lip again, it kept sweating, he was so intensely focused on this game. He was playing with his new toy, and it made the whole world around him disappear completely. There was only him and unit Isak, and that was all he needed.

Even stepped closer again. He couldn’t wait to activate the sucking function. He decided to test it first, with his finger, his pushed it inside the mouth and stroked at the tongue gently. Unit Isak closed its lips around his finger, shut its eyes and started sucking rhythmically.

“Holy shit”, Even whispered hoarsely. This was. Isak had thought about absolutely everything. Even felt the sucking milk his finger and the tongue slide back and forth in the same rhythm. He pulled his finger out hurriedly. He wanted to really put this thing to use. Even grabbed his throbbing dick and guided the tip slowly into the open mouth waiting for him.

“Ohhhhh ffffuck!”

Even pushed his head back, moaning in pleasure. But he wanted to see. He needed to see. He opened his eyes and looked down, at the LoveDoll-2121 in action. The rhythmical sucking motion squeezed on his dick deliciously, and the mouth was indeed well lubricated. It was hot and wet and silky smooth. Even stood still for a moment, just enjoying the sensations, until he simply had to get more. He pushed his fingers into the curly hair, grabbed it and started pushing.

“Ah, yes, yesssss!” Fuck this was good! Even looked down at the mouth around his dick, at the shoulder blades and the gentle curve of the spine, at the lovely, round mounds where the spine ended. He should have undressed the doll before positioning it like this, he thought, but now it was too late. It was a minor flaw, barely noticeable, Even felt the tip of the nose tickle at the very base of his shaft and moaned again. He was so deep inside the mouth. All the way in. He felt his tip poke at the back of the mouth, half expecting the doll to gag, but it just took it all in. Received. Every last bit of it.

Even moved his hips faster. He thrusted harder in the mouth, much harder than he ever would have done with Isak. Even had fucked his boyfriend in the mouth, yes, but never like this. Never this deep and rough. He was getting close to coming, so close, too close and too soon, but he simply couldn’t stop anymore. He had to come. He had to come deep down his doll’s throat.

Even roared when he came. He squeezed on the unit Isak’s hair with both hands, keeping the head still and steady, as he pushed all the way inside and squirted his load back there. He just came in the throat, without any concern about things like choking or discomfort, he was fucking a thing and not a person in the mouth. Even pulled his semi hard dick out and placed his fingers under the tip of the chin. He pressed the mouth shut.

“Activate sleep mode”, Even panted. Unit Isak closed its eyes and bowed its head. Even tipped it over on its side, positioning the legs and arms comfortably, and let his own legs slowly give in. He needed a break.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long! I was out of town. I hope this smutty goodness makes up for it.
> 
> Please let me know what you think! I love all comments. <3

Even brewed himself a quick cup of coffee. Somehow  _ not _ playing with his doll felt equally, if differently, exciting as playing with it did. It was a thing that could be put away, set aside, when it wasn’t needed, and fuck if that wasn’t hot. He sipped on his coffee, glancing at the bedroom door, listening to the absolute silence. It was like Isak wasn’t home. Which was true. No Isak around, just the lovely LoveDoll-2121.

After drinking his coffee and catching up with his social media Even finally returned to the bedroom. Unit Isak was still on the bed, not moving, eyes closed. It was beautiful. Even walked to it and stroked at its upper arm gently. He loved this skin, every inch of it, so much. He stood there for quite a while, just looking at the dormant machine. Taking in the sight. The submission. The objectification. The forbidden pleasure in those things.

“Unit Isak, wake up.”

It sat up and opened its eyes. The smile returned on its lips, too.

“Unit Isak is ready to serve master.”

Boom. Even’s semi was fully charged again. It was like he hadn’t come at all this morning, he was aching and throbbing from the get go. Holy fucking shit.

“Uh. Thank you.”

“Invalid command. Please use a valid command.”

Even’s stomach made a somersault. It landed on something hot and hard and commanding. He had fire in his loins now, and there was only one way to put that fire down. Even grabbed unit Isak from the shoulders and pushed it down on the bed. He grabbed the underwear and practically tore it off, and gasped quietly as he witnessed the beautiful, completely hairless dick that was now revealed. Isak was completely smooth, like a doll. He was a doll, Even’s doll, and Even stroked at the bare flesh with great interest and delight.

That didn’t really help with his current condition. Like, at all. So, Even had to stop short and get back to carrying out his plan. He flipped the doll on its belly and grabbed the leg and thigh. One lift and push, and the knee was bent under the doll. Even repeated the process with the other leg, and then grabbed unit Isak on the hips, and lifted. That spectacular ass was raised up in the air, just for him.

Time to look at the manual again.

_ A warm, lifelike anal orifice can be used with minimal preparation. A water based lubricant is recommended for a smooth, pleasurable experience, but the unit can be used without with caution and moderate sized objects. _

Even licked his lips quickly. He was more than happy with the idea of Isak letting Even fuck him without lube, he didn’t need to actually do it. He liked it slick anyway.

_ The unit has a maintenance sequence with a self clean function. Nearly whatever substance you put inside will come out with ease. Please note that fully inserted objects, sticky, sugary or corrosive fluids and anything with a sharp edge or point are likely to cause damage to the unit, and such activities void the warranty. _

Seems fair. Even read quickly the remaining rows and set the manual aside. Minimal preparation, eh? Whatever you want, love. Even took the lube and squirted some on his palm. He slicked up his finger with it and rubbed the rest on his dick while he pushed the lubricated finger inside the ass. Unit Isak just took it, with no response or resistance, and as Even pushed his finger all the way in he felt how open the hole was for him. How receiving. He usually loved fingering Isak, but then Isak responded to his actions with moans and panting and squirming, whereas unit Isak didn’t. So he got bored pretty quick.

Good thing there was something interesting to play with.

Even moved the unit a bit, closer to the edge of the bed. He pushed the knees further apart to lower the ass until it was at optimal height for him. He grabbed the hips firmly. It was easy to guide his tip at the hole, he had done this so many times before, and the ease with which he simply glided inside made Even moan softly.

Unit Isak didn’t make a sound. It didn’t move, either, it just rocked gently with the power of Even’s thrusts. He went on it rough. He went hard. The buttocks slapped against his thighs with each thrust, he pressed his thumbs harder into the lifelike flesh above them and simply let himself go. It was wonderful. It was liberating. It was as close to masturbation he could get by having sex, and it was as close to sex as he could get by masturbating, and it was just perfect.

“Ah--activate -- fuck!” Even was short of breath and lightheaded, but he wanted something more. If he only could actually make the command through his heat. “Activate the ThrustBack mode!”

The ass he was pounding started to move. It made short but sharp little thrusts back, against him, in the steady rhythm of a machine. Even lost his own rhythm at first, but after a short readjustment he got back with it. His dick worked together with that ass, seamlessly, and the almost but not quite human response made him drip. He wouldn’t last long. He would come inside this thing, and that would happen soon, and he couldn’t wait.

“Speed setting two!”

The thrusts got faster, as did Even’s. He didn’t know if there was a setting three, because he didn’t get that far. It was too much for him, he wasn’t just pushed but more like shoved over the edge, thrown off a cliff, and the fall made him weightless and free. He came, again, hard, he felt himself squirt into the doll and collapsed on top of it to catch his breath.

“Fuck! Fucking fuck shit fffuuuckkk!”

“Low battery. Please insert external power source to continue use.”

Even opened his eyes slowly. What? External power source -- where did he put that manual? He found it from the bed and skimmed through it. Included in the box was one unit and one external power source. Okay. He had missed that. Even hurried out of the bedroom and to the box, and was delighted to find a butt plug. It had a ring of LED lights on the base, and a promising looking button. Even rushed to his doll, added some lube on the plug and put it in place. It popped right in. The lights added a real nice touch, and as Even pressed the button they started blinking. It really looked like charging.

“Charging. You can keep using the unit while charging, master.”

Even chuckled. Oh, really now? Someone hadn’t had enough. It suited him just fine, because he seriously wanted to give the RealDick feature a go, as well. Even grabbed the hips and turned the unit on its side, then from there on its back. The pretty smooth dick was standing in full attention, and it looked yummy.

Even had to taste it. He laid down on his stomach on the bed and opened his mouth. He suckled on the tip gently, teasingly, but the doll didn’t respond in any way. He didn’t try to make it, either, this game wasn’t about Isak’s performance but a shared illusion. While he was sampling the dick with his mouth he lubed up his fingers again, this time pushing them between his own legs. He turned on his side and lifted his leg up and forward to reach himself better, and that effort sure was paying. The dick muffled his moans effectively.

Even drooled all over it, too. He didn’t care, it was just him in here, he could let go completely. He sucked and slurped on the dick and rammed his fingers inside his ass impatiently, pushing his body into submission. Succumbing. He needed that dick and he needed it now, and some minor obstacles like physics or anatomy were more annoying than anything else.

“Fuck it”, Even gasped as he yanked his face up again. He was done with playing with himself, he needed something better. He had something better, right here on the bed, waiting for him. All for him. Even’s hands were almost shaking as he spread the lube on the dick. He swung his leg over the doll and straddled it. He looked down upon it, its beautiful torso, and ran his hands along it. Slowly. He liked the way it looked, his big hands and this slender body. He spread his fingers out a bit, pressed slightly harder, and watched the skin give in under his touch. Simply beautiful.

Shit, he was so turned on and horny, and he wasn’t even properly hard. It didn’t matter, he didn’t need his own dick now. He had this lovely, hard, pink dick between his legs just for him, and as he guided it to his hole and pressed his hips down he whimpered softly. Ohhhhh, yes. Oh fuck yes. Just what he needed. He pushed all the way down, slowly, until he was sitting on the hips beneath him. He closed his eyes. He leaned back and grabbed his own ankles, arching his back, and started rocking.

“Ah! Fuck! Shit! Oh god, yes!”

Every single sway hit him so good. Unit Isak laid under him, not moving but warm, and hard, oh fuck, so fucking hard. Even felt the whole length of the dick rub against his prostate, deliciously, he cussed and he howled and his own still only semi hard dick flapped against his thigh. He didn’t need it now, oh hell no, not one bit. It didn’t embarrass him either, there was nobody else here. Just him, and his pleasure that made his toes curl up and his eyes roll back in his head.

Even came again. He came hard, untouched, with a sex bot dick buried deep inside his ass. He came screaming, and when it was over he collapsed on the bed. He had to take a moment to understand what had just happened, and what would happen next. He wrapped his arm around unit Isak and rested his head on its shoulder.

“Shut down unit Isak.”

The eyes closed. For a moment, nothing happened. Then Isak moved, snuggling up against Even, and opened his eyes. This time he was looking into Even’s.

“Happy birthday, babe”, Isak whispered. Even laughed, because he couldn’t not to.

“You too”, he said, then frowned. “No. Wait. That’s not how it works, is it?”

Isak chuckled.

“No, I don’t think so. But I am happy I apparently just fucked your brains out.”

Even was grinning like an idiot. It was the most coherent communication he was capable of right now. Isak hummed softly and stroked at Even’s eyebrows with his fingertip.

“How did you pull this off? The box and the site and everything?”

“I had some help. You have many people who care about you and want to make you happy, you lucky bastard.”

“Heh. I suppose.”

Isak kissed him. It was a short kiss, and tender, but at the end there was a little tug with Isak’s teeth. Isak hadn’t come yet, Even noted. He grinned against Isak’s lips.

“What?” Isak asked.

“As the birthday boy I demand I get to finger you until you can’t remember your name.”

It was Isak’s turn to grin. He flipped on his back and spread his legs.

“Just don’t spill, okay? I want to keep you inside me as long as I can.”

Even smiled. Isak’s kink with his jizz was permanently on the top tier of things that Even found hot. He turned on his side and stroked at Isak’s inner thigh.

“I’ll do my best. And if it goes south, I think I can cook up another batch by tonight, just for you.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”


End file.
